


Umowa o pracę

by isshi69nikkei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raczej komediowo, przeplatane z momentami bardzo-łagodnego-angstu i lemonem na koniec. ‘Typowy Mormor’ z Jimem wariatem i Sebastianem cierpliwie znoszącym jego autodestrukcyjne odloty. Daję E, chociaż scenka seksu nie jest jakoś szczególnie powyżej standardowego M, ale całość zawiera lekkie momenty dub-con (ostatecznie całkowicie-con)… więc to tak na wszelki wypadek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warunki wstępne

**Author's Note:**

> Jakoś po Zaprzeczeniu miał być króciutki i niewymagający Mormor odrobinę bardziej komediowy i łóżkowy i oto jest ;) Druga część się pisze, zamieszczę ją jak dokończę scenkę łóżkową i skoryguję ją na tyle, bym była z niej zadowolona.
> 
> To tekst na rozruszanie się przed innymi, dłuższymi pomysłami i okazja do lemona, więc... nie, nie będzie ambitnie, ale mam nadzieję, że relaksująco i trochę zabawnie ;))

Sebastian Moran żałował w swoim życiu wielu rzeczy. Tego, że w szkole, zamiast uczyć się i przykładać do narzuconych zajęć, wolał przesiadywać ze znajomymi w parku i podrywać puste, łatwe panienki na imprezach; że z braku perspektyw, skłócony z rodziną i całym światem, poszedł do wojska, gdzie mimo początkowych sukcesów będących efektem świetnego zmysłu taktycznego jednak nie potrafił się odnaleźć i ostatecznie narobił sobie wrogów nawet wśród osób z jednostki, którą dowiedział. Że po degradacji zszedł na ścieżkę przestępczą, która dawała satysfakcję i pieniądze, ale raz za razem narażała go na odkrycie i więzienie – swoją drogą, w tym ostatnim spędził kilka długich miesięcy.

Najbardziej jednak żałował, że dał się wyciągnąć na wolność człowiekowi takiemu jak Jim Moriarty. Że został przez niego zatrudniony, podpisał pakt z diabłem i jeśli nie chciał stracić głowy, musiał bezwzględnie słuchać się niezrównoważonego, infantylnego popaprańca z manią wielkości i pomysłami tak absurdalnymi, że Sebastian czasem zastanawiał się, jak ktoś taki dożył trzydziestki, zdobył fortunę i był w Wielkiej Brytanii bardziej wpływową osobą niż królowa. Popaprańca, który poza tym wszystkim był stuprocentowym gejem i od dnia, gdy dowiedział się o kilku męsko-męskich, niewinnych przygodach Sebastiana – naprawdę kilku, dało się je przecież policzyć na palcach jednej ręki! No, dwóch, jeśli liczyć wojsko, ale to co w koszarach zostaje w koszarach – miał na niego ochotę. I nie krył tego. Jego aluzje były tak ewidentne, że nie można ich w sumie już było nazywać aluzjami. Nic sobie nie robił z chłodnych wykrętów, ale nie ruszały go one na tyle, aby dostał wścieklizny i cokolwiek na nim wymusił korzystając ze swojej pozycji. Wykręty te nie odnosiły zresztą jakiegokolwiek skutku, bo robił to wciąż, wciąż i _wciąż_ , a każda odmowa Sebastiana wydawała się go raczej bawić niż wkurzać.

Westchnął ciężko i z wyraźną rezygnacją, zerkając na Jima – tak, ten wariat polubił go na tyle, że już po pierwszym spotkaniu kazał mu mówić sobie po imieniu – który z ekscytacją uderzał w klawiaturę. Pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok, gdy mężczyzna wyczuł na sobie jego spojrzenie, oderwał się od laptopa, uśmiechnął do niego zalotnie, a następnie, na Boga, puścił do niego oko. Zażenowany do granic możliwości Sebastian zaczął grzebać w swoim telefonie, czekając, aż Jim przestanie się w niego wpatrywać, a gdy tak się stało, wypuścił z płuc powietrze, dopiero teraz orientując się, że tyle czasu je wstrzymywał.

Momentami miał wręcz wrażenie, że jego szefa cieszy i ekscytuje, że czegoś nie może dostać tak po prostu oraz że ktoś ma na tyle odwagi, by powiedzieć mu _nie_. No, może nie mówił tego wprost, jednak nie spełniał jego niewypowiedzianych próśb na każde skinienie palcem czy obrócenie oczami. Jim nie przejmował się chyba faktem, że Sebastian uważał go… nieatrakcyjny było złym słowem, ale jego szef absolutnie nie był w jego typie, jeśli jakikolwiek miał odnośnie mężczyzn. Nie sięgał mu nawet do ramienia, był zbyt zmanierowany, zbyt mało męski i do tego wszystkiego zbyt rozchwiany emocjonalnie, aby mógł go pociągać. Każda z jego jednorazowych przygód była _prawdziwym facetem_ jego postury, który po alkoholu lub przez wymuszoną w armii abstynencję seksualną potrzebował odprężenia i w innej sytuacji zabrałby się za kobietę, lecz miał w sobie na tyle dużo biseksualizmu, by nie pogardzić kimś, kto poza chęcią na seks miał też penisa. Żaden nie był nachalny i z każdym był, można powiedzieć, w podobnym miejscu jeśli chodzi o bieguny dominacji i uległości, tymczasem Jim… skrzywił się i jeszcze raz spojrzał na niego spode łba. Jim fizycznie nie był dla niego żadnym zagrożeniem i mógł go zgnieść małym palcem, zaś na płaszczyźnie psychicznej nie dorastał mu do pięt, bo ten psychol, pomimo swojego całego pokręcenia, miał w sobie tyle ciężkiej do zdefiniowania siły, że nie odważyłby się go tknąć. Nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jaki ktoś taki jest w łóżku i miał szczerą nadzieję, że nigdy nie zostanie zmuszony, by się o tym przekonać.

– Seb… Sebby, halo, ziemia! – zapiał nagle Jim, po czym głośno zatrzasnął laptop, podniósł się z miejsca i tanecznym krokiem ruszył w jego stronę. Gdy znalazł się tuż przy nim, chwycił go za podbródek, mocno, znacznie mocniej, niż wydawało się, że jest w stanie zrobić swoimi drobnymi palcami, po czym podciągnął go do góry. – Ubieraj się. Wychodzimy na akcję.

– Teraz? – spytał, zdziwiony, że mężczyzna zamierza ruszyć się gdziekolwiek przed południem.

– Teraz. Życie jest tak krótkie, że nie mam szansy zrobić setnej części rzeczy, na które mam ochotę, więc tym bardziej należy korzystać z każdej okazji.

– Na co…? – westchnął, czując obawy przez sam fakt, że Jim wpadł w filozoficzny nastrój, który często poprzedzał u niego napady szaleństwa.

– Na zabawę, kotku – oznajmił, po czym wyszczerzył zęby, a następnie puścił go, okręcił się na pięcie i wystartował do swojej obszernej garderoby, w której trzymał kostiumy.

 _Co ja tu właściwie robię?_ Pomyślał Sebastian, nieco rozpaczliwie rozglądając się po domu, w którym ostatnimi czasy przyszło mu pomieszkiwać, chociaż nie mógł przypomnieć sobie momentu, w którym dał się w to wmanewrować. Ociężale podniósł się z miejsca i ruszył do swojego pokoju, zastanawiając się przelotnie, jak długo uda mu się zachować tę niewielką przestrzeń pozornej prywatności, zanim zostanie przez tego wariata ściągnięty do łóżka – i również nie zauważy, kiedy się to stało.

 

***

 

Akcja była typowym przykładem tego, iż Jim uwielbiał igrać z losem. Nie występował tam jako Moriarty – rzadko to zresztą robił – ani nawet nikt ważny, kto miał rozmawiać z kontrahentem i kto cokolwiek znaczył. Przebrany w tani garnitur wmieszał się w tłumek rosłych ochroniarzy, wśród których wyglądał jak _stażysta_ i zza czarnych okularów obserwował bacznie człowieka z sieci, który przyjął na to spotkanie jego tożsamość. Nikt poza tamtym oraz Sebastianem nie wiedział, kim jest, zaś z całej obstawy, jaka im towarzyszyła, ani jedna osoba nie znała prawdziwego układu sił i nie wiedziała, kogo faktycznie ma chronić.

Idiotyczne ryzyko, gdy spotyka się z szefem mafii, wydumanym biznesmenem obwieszonym złotem i otoczonym typami spod ciemnej gwiazdy; ze strony Jima był to niemal objaw myśli samobójczych, ale Sebastian, jak zwykle, niczego nie skomentował, chociaż pewnie powinien – bo gdyby się na to odważył, trzy godziny później nie wracaliby do domu zakrwawieni i poturbowani. Zarobił dwie kulki w ramię, powierzchowne rany, ale bolały niemiłosiernie, Jim zaś wyglądał, jakby zderzył się z ciężarówką, chociaż wydawało się, że zupełnie się tym nie przejmuje. Śmiał się jak wariat przez większość drogi powrotnej, wpatrując się w swoje zdarte prawie do kości dłonie, przeczesywał poranionymi palcami mokre od potu i krwi włosy i był tak pobudzony, jakby to nie tylko adrenalina wciąż utrzymywała go w stanie przytomności.

Był od tego uzależniony, od akcji, gdzie mógł zginąć, od bólu, emocji, niebezpieczeństwa i sytuacji jak ta – bo dopiero gdy opuścili budynek, gdzie odbyła się istna rzeź, Sebastian zorientował się, że po to właśnie tam pojechali: nie pertraktować, lecz zrobić masakrę i pozbyć się tamtego mafiosa na zlecenie innego klienta. Jim nie wykonał ani jednego strzału, bo podobno nie lubił brudzić sobie rąk, co jakoś dziwnie nierealistycznie brzmiało, gdy widział go w takim stanie jak teraz.

Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak ten człowiek dożył trzydziestki.

Dopiero gdy dotarli na miejsce, hormony zaczęły tracić swoją moc, a Jim stopniowo cichł, prawdopodobnie w końcu czując, jak bardzo był pokiereszowany. Kiedy wspinali się po schodach zjawiskowego budynku, ukrytego przed wzrokiem sąsiadów wysokimi murami i dodatkowo gęstym żywopłotem, wydawał się coraz słabszy, a do salonu sunął tak ociężale, jakby opuszczały go wszystkie siły. Przez moment Sebastian obawiał się, że może stało mu się coś poważniejszego i ta chwila lęku o jego stan musiała odbić się na jego twarzy – a Jim, oczywiście, natychmiast to dostrzegł.

– Spadek adrenaliny – oznajmił, padając na jasną kanapę i nie przejmując się, że raczej nie uda mu się doprać po czymś takim tapicerki. – Zrób mi kawę. I zadzwoń po Lennoxa, żeby cię obejrzał.

– Wydaje mi się, że tobie bardziej tego trzeba – stwierdził sucho, na co mężczyzna roześmiał się szaleńczo, ale słabiej niż wcześniej.

– Wiesz, jak bardzo nie lubię lekarzy – odparł, przymykając oczy. – No już. Raz, dwa, trzy. Kawa. Telefon.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie zatrudniłeś mnie jako pomocy domowej? – spytał z lekkim rozdrażnieniem, gdyż teraz, kiedy Jim był osłabiony, jakoś nie bał się odzywać do niego w ten sposób; mężczyzna uchylił jedną powiekę, a jego podpuchnięte wargi ponownie rozszerzyły się w uśmiechu.

– Jesteś tak słodki, gdy się zajmujesz moim domem albo _mną_ , że mam ochotę dopisać ci do umowy dodatkowe punkty. Kucharka, sprzątaczka, opiekunka i prywatna pielęgniarka – wyrzucił z siebie modulowanym głosem, na który Sebastian zacisnął pięści, ale bez słowa odwrócił się, by wykonać jego polecenie. – Kupiłbym ci odpowiednie kostiumy, a do tego wszystkiego doszłaby może również striptizerka, jeśli zdecydowałbyś się je przy mnie zrzucić.

– Obejdzie się – mruknął pod nosem i już miał ruszyć do kuchni, kiedy Jim odezwał się ponownie.

– Niesamowicie mnie kręci, gdy jesteś na mnie zły.

– Nie jestem zły – warknął, zaciskając pięści.

– Ach tak…?

– Jestem tak wściekły, że gdybym nie wiedział, że stracę za to głowę, urwałbym ci jaja i wsadził do gardła – oznajmił, po czym wyszarpnął z kieszeni telefon i kolejny raz wybrał numer lekarza, do którego przy Jimie przyszło mu telefonować zdecydowanie zbyt często.

Jego szef śmiał się do rozpuku, kiedy mówił mężczyźnie po drugiej stronie, że potrzebują go w mieszkaniu i że powinien wziąć ze sobą oprócz opatrunków zgrabną paczuszkę uspokajających psychotropów, bo komuś są one potrzebne bardziej niż bandaże.

 

***

 

– Kiedyś przespałem się z kobietą – oznajmił kilka dni później Jim, tak po prostu, jakby właśnie rozmawiali na podobne tematy, a nie tkwili z laptopami na kolanach, z pewną trudnością wystukując na klawiaturze wiadomości do sieci. Miał połamane palce, co znacznie go spowalniało, Sebastian zaś krzywił się przy każdym ruchu, bo rany na jego barkach okazały się nie aż tak powierzchowne, jak wcześniej przypuszczał. – Jeśli miałbym jakieś wątpliwości odnośnie orientacji, a nie miałem, żeby nie było, wtedy by się rozpłynęły.

– Nie chcę o tym słuchać – mruknął z rozdrażnieniem Sebastian i uderzył ENTER tak mocno, że jego przestrzelone ramię przeszyła fala wściekłego bólu.

– Było okropnie – kontynuował Jim, jakby go nie słyszał. – Co za szczęście, że nie musiałem się do tego posunąć z Molly Hooper.

– Nie chcę…

– Te piskliwe jęki…! – przerwał mu. – Wciąż zastanawiam się, jak ty byś brzmiał. Na pewno jęczałbyś w znacznie przyjemniejszy dla uszu sposób.

Histeryczny, upiorny śmiech odprowadził go aż do sypialni i słyszał go jeszcze długo po tym, jak z hukiem zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

 

***

 

Jim wyszedł z łazienki ubrany w cienką, elegancką piżamę, poprawił świeży opatrunek na dłoni – mimo iż od ich przygody minęło półtora tygodnia, żaden z nich jeszcze nie wylizał się do końca z ran – i bez słowa ruszył w kierunku kanapy, na której tkwił Sebastian. Usiadł po jej drugiej stronie, a potem, uśmiechając się głupawo, zaczął do niego przysuwać, nieruchomiejąc i chichocząc za każdym razem, kiedy mężczyzna rzucał mu rozdrażnione, ale również odrobinę niepewne spojrzenie.

Kiedy ich uda się zetknęły, westchnął z udawanym zaskoczeniem i jakby nigdy nic sięgnął po szklankę z whisky, stojącą przed Sebastianem; upił spory łyk i zakrztusił się na moc alkoholu, lecz przez parę chwil nie odsuwał od siebie naczynia, sącząc z niego płyn nieco ostrożniej. Odstawił je na miejsce i przekręcił się, by usiąść przy nim po turecku, położyć obie dłonie na jego ramieniu, a na nich oprzeć podbródek. Przez jego niewielki w porównaniu do Sebastiana wzrost musiał wyginać się w sposób, który z całą pewnością nie był komfortowy, udawał jednak, że jest mu wygodnie.

– Sebby… – wymruczał, a jego oczy zalśniły z rozbawieniem, gdy mężczyzna zerknął w jego stronę. – Hej. Tu jestem! Nie udawaj, że mnie nie widzisz! – zapiał prosto w jego ucho i roześmiał się, gdy mężczyzna aż się skrzywił na ilość decybeli.

– Pracuję, szefie – oznajmił Sebastian, wskazując na laptopa, gdzie ustalał właśnie z jednym podwykonawców Moriarty’ego szczegóły najbliższej akcji; ze względu na niesprawne ramię nie mógł jeszcze wziąć w niej udziału, tym bardziej musiał więc wszystkiego dopilnować zaocznie.

– Więc daję ci wolne. Od teraz aż do momentu gdy uznam, że już cię potrzebuję – odparł, szczerząc do niego zęby i z radością wpatrując się w ekran, gdzie Sebastian wystukał wiadomość, że dostał pilne zlecenie z samej góry i musi kończyć.

– Zakładam, że to ten rodzaj wolnego, gdzie zamiast robić coś konstruktywnego, będę musiał cię słuchać? – spytał i przez jedną krótką chwilę obawiał się, że posunął się za daleko, bo oczy Jima zwęziły się i nie wydawał się już infantylnym wariatem, ale przerażającym Moriartym, przed którym drżeli nawet najodważniejsi.

– Fakt. To jednak nie jest wolne – oznajmił jednak i przysunął się do niego jeszcze bardziej, rozsuwając przy tym nogi i zwinnym ruchem otaczając nimi talię Sebastiana, przywierając do niego tak mocno, że mężczyzna doskonale wyczuł na biodrze jego krocze, odziane wyłącznie w cienki jedwab.

– Czego chcesz? – spytał z ciężkim westchnieniem, po czym odstawił komputer na stół i dopił whisky do końca, chcąc odrobinę się rozluźnić, bo pozycja, w jakiej się znajdowali, była dla niego coraz bardziej krępująca.

– Wiesz, czego – odparł Jim, chwytając jego nadgarstek i zmuszając Sebastiana, by położył dłoń na jego udzie. Sebastian drgnął, bo mężczyzna zazwyczaj nie posuwał się aż tak daleko; oczywiście, obmacywał go i kleił się do niego coraz częściej, jednak dotychczas nie oczekiwał żadnego rodzaju wzajemności.

– Nadszedł ten moment, gdy zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, że albo pójdę z tobą do łóżka, albo nie dożyję poranka? – spytał z napięciem, na co mężczyzna roześmiał się szczerze i z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

– Sebby, kiedyś sam przyjdziesz. Gdybym zamierzał cię _zmusić_ , zrobiłbym to tego samego dnia, gdy zobaczyłem cię pierwszy raz. Niemal się wtedy zaśliniłem. Powstrzymał mnie przed tym tylko fakt, że poplamienie śliną garnituru od Westwood to prawdziwa zbrodnia.

– To ma mnie pocieszyć? – spytał i niemal jęknął, kiedy Jim, nie puszczając jego nadgarstka, pociągnął mu dłoń w górę, aż znalazła się zaledwie cal od jego krocza.

– A nie pociesza? – zdziwił się, unosząc w górę brwi. – Wiesz, nigdy nie poszedłem z nikim do łóżka jako Moriarty i przed tobą nie miałem takich pomysłów. Żaden z moich kochanków nie przypuszczał nawet, że robię cokolwiek nielegalnego. Powinieneś czuć się zaszczycony.

– Serio? A jakoś zamiast tego zaczynam się martwić, że postanowisz przy mnie rozszerzyć swoje doświadczenia – stwierdził, starając się, by jego głos nie zdradzał nerwów, lecz nie do końca mu się to udało.

– Fakt, w sumie zawsze chciałem się dowiedzieć, jak by było z kimś, kto mnie zna, ale gdyby nie ty, to by było… kompletnie nielogiczne – przyznał, jakby zaskoczony tym faktem, a w następnych słowach do jego głosu powróciła irytująca infantylność. – Ale jesteś dla mnie taki zimny i nieczuły, że coraz częściej nachodzą mnie wizje, by uderzyć do Mycrofta Holmesa i zaliczyć go w Pałacu Buckingham. Wiedziałeś, że nasz piesek królowej również woli chłopców?

– Jezu… – jęknął, przeklinając swoją wyobraźnię, która pozwoliła mu zbyt barwnie jak na jego gust zwizualizować sobie tę dwójkę razem.

– Jeśli jednak uparłbym się, by wmieszać pracę i zabrać się za _ciebie_ , kazałbym ci przebrać się w mundur pułkownika, a sam założył taki dla szeregowca. Co o tym myślisz, Sebby? Hm…? – wymruczał, po czym puścił jego rękę i przesunął palcami po trochę zbyt szybko unoszącej się, umięśnionej klatce piersiowej. – Przyspieszył ci puls, bo kręci cię ta wizja?

– Raczej przeraża, a poza tym w ogóle w nią nie wierzę – oznajmił, wycofując dłoń z wnętrza uda Jima i zatrzymując ją na jego kolanie, które przytrzymał, chociaż było to raczej mierną obroną, jeśli mężczyzna spróbowałby czegoś więcej.

– Och… widzę w takim razie, że musiałeś rozważać inne opcje – roześmiał się, zerkając na palce zaciśnięte na jego kolanie. – Jak myślisz, jestem raczej pasywny czy aktywny?

– W ogóle mnie to nie interesuje i nie chcę się nad tym…

– Widzę po twoich oczach, że właśnie się zastanawiasz – parsknął i poklepał go po klatce piersiowej, a w geście było coś tak uwłaczającego, że Sebastian nie mógł tego wytrzymać, nawet jeśli wiedział, że Jim wielokrotnie upokarzał go na znacznie bardziej dobitne sposoby. Z krótkim warknięciem odsunął jego dłoń, a potem trochę mocniej niż było to konieczne popchnął go na kanapę i gwałtownie podniósł z miejsca, obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do łazienki.

Miał na tyle przyzwoitości i instynktu samozachowawczego, by tym razem nie trzaskać drzwiami, chociaż, tak jak ostatnio, odprowadził go głośny śmiech.

 

***

 

Sebastian nie rozumiał ogromnej ilości rzeczy, jakie wyprawiał Jim. Nie wiedział, czemu ładował się w niebezpieczne akcje, które mogły go zabić ani po co chodził do podejrzanych nocnych klubów, z których wracał bez portfela i drogiej kurtki, a czasem z rozbitą wargą i paroma sińcami; dlaczego niemal za każdym razem, gdy szukał one-night standów, nie trafiał na sympatycznego, kolorowego geja, z którym mógłby spożytkować swoje libido, ale grupę homofobów, którzy zrobiliby z niego miazgę, gdyby Sebastian nie dopadł ich w ostatnim momencie. Dlaczego przynajmniej raz w miesiącu ruszał gdzieś bez żadnej ochrony po kryjomu i wracał mniej lub bardziej uszkodzony i potem przynajmniej dobę był odrobinę przygaszony… jak na niego, bo i tak wariował bardziej niż zdecydowana większość populacji.

Któregoś razu wrócił w gorszym stanie niż zazwyczaj i nie był przybity, ale poirytowany. Kuśtykał po mieszkaniu, warcząc co chwilę bez powodu, nerwowo pociągając i przeczesując włosy oraz pocierając opuchnięte policzki. Nie chciał mówić, co dokładnie się stało, chociaż gdy przysiadł skulony na kanapie i zaczął wystukiwać wiadomości do sieci, Sebastian widział na ekranie ich treść i zrozumiał, że najwyraźniej osiągnął jakiś swój cel, bo jego eskapada była związana z klientem, którego postanowił potraktować bardziej personalnie i samodzielnie udać się na przeszpiegi. Udawał przed swoimi ludźmi, że poszło perfekcyjnie, ale przed nim nawet nie próbował.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał w końcu, nie mogąc patrzeć na jego posiniaczone i obandażowane parę godzin temu przez ich lekarza palce. Jim spojrzał na niego z zaciśniętymi ze złości zębami i przez moment Sebastian pożałował, że w ogóle się odzywał.

– Nie. Powinienem był jednak wysłać od razu snajpera, zamiast bawić się w szpiega – oznajmił, po czym gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, wbijając wzrok w tapetę na ekranie. Wydął usta i ponownie potarł spuchnięty policzek, chyba nie do końca zdając sobie z tego sprawę.

– Żałujesz, że tam poszedłeś – stwierdził Sebastian, a w jego pozornie spokojnym głosie pojawiło się zmęczenie, bo naprawdę… nie miał siły ani kompetencji, by próbować do niego dotrzeć, a czuł, że powinien w tym momencie przynajmniej spróbować z nim porozmawiać.

– Niczego nie… – zaczął ostro, potem jednak westchnął z rezygnacją, jakby zrozumiał, że nie ma sensu okłamywać kogoś, kto i tak go znał i nie był ślepy. – Racja. Żałuję, że tam poszedłem. Myślałem, że nie zrobi to na mnie wrażenia, bo nie raz ktoś stłukł mnie mocniej niż tym razem.

– Więc co tam było gorsze? – spytał ostrożnie, obawiając się, że może przekracza dopuszczalną granicę w ich niby-przyjacielskich relacjach, jednak nie został za to zbesztany.

– Że gdy mnie dorwali, nie miałem nad tym kontroli, a to największa różnica – mruknął i przymknął oczy, po czym oparł się o kanapę. – Nie lubię nie mieć kontroli – dodał i wydął z irytacją usta. – Do tej pory zawsze miałem. Tu, w głowie… – postukał dwoma palcami w skroń – wiedziałem, że mam ucieczkę i mogę przerwać wszystko, ot, tak. Że będą mnie tłukli tylko dopóki będę na to pozwalał. Że zaraz się skończy, że w odległości wzroku mam ochronę i że mam _ciebie_. Tam byłem sam i się nie kończyło. Cóż, ostatecznie udało mi się stamtąd wyrwać, ale to było głupie szczęście i chociaż zwłoki tamtych gości pływają już poszatkowane w Tamizie, zamiast się tym cieszyć, tkwię w swoim domu jak pobity szczeniak – stwierdził jakby zmęczonym tonem, a cała jego wypowiedź była chyba najdłuższym jego monologiem, jaki Sebastian słyszał w życiu, a w którym brzmiał on względnie zwyczajnie. – Obiecuję więcej nie tego nie robić, nie zabierając cię ze sobą – zakończył, po czym otworzył gwałtownie oczy, a na jego usta wystąpił uśmieszek, przez który ponownie wyglądał jak _on_ , a nie jakaś nienaturalna wersja normalności.

Sebastian z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że woli go, gdy zachowuje się jak wariat, a nie gdy sunie po mieszkaniu jak poirytowany i zmęczony cień samego siebie. I w jakiś sposób ucieszył się, gdy zobaczył w jego oczach iskierki całego tego pokręcenia, bo z tym – mimo wszystko – umiał sobie jakoś radzić, a do pocieszania i zabawy w psychologa dla kogoś, kto właśnie dał się stłuc i trochę tego żałował, zupełnie się nie nadawał.

 

***

 

Pierwszej nocy po powrocie Jim chyba w ogóle się nie położył, jeśli pogłębione cienie pod jego oczami mogły być jakąś wskazówką, a drugiej spał źle, co godzinę podnosił z łóżka, tłukł po mieszkaniu i rzucał przedmiotami. Sebastian zastał go rano w salonie przy otwartych oknach, śpiącego na kanapie w zbyt cienkiej piżamie ochlapanej czerwoną farbą. Ta znajdowała się również na meblach, ścianach i podłodze – jednak jego szefowi zdarzało się już, że na skutek bezsenności w taki czy inny sposób demolował swoje lokum, więc nie przeżył takiego szoku, jak kiedy zobaczył to pierwszy raz.

Zadzwonił po ekipę remontową wystukując numer z pamięci i zaniósł Jima do jego sypialni, licząc na to, że skoro w końcu jednak usnął, wracał już do siebie; nie zdziwiło go jednak, że noc po tym, jak wylegiwał się w łóżku do popołudnia, znów się nie położył i w efekcie przez kolejny dzień był nieznośny, męczący i tak destrukcyjny, że Sebastian cieszył się, że ekipa remontowa miała lekkie opóźnienie i jeszcze tu nie dotarła, bo i tak musieliby przyjeżdżać ponownie.

Sam powoli robił się zmęczony, gdyż do spraw służbowych Jim kompletnie się teraz nie nadawał, a te zaczęły po jego ostatniej akcji mnożyć się w zastraszającym tempie. Podejrzewał, że jego szef ignoruje telefony i wiadomości, aby przetestować jego umiejętności i cierpliwość albo po prostu go wkurzyć – cóż, akurat o to nie mógł mieć nawet pretensji, gdyż w ich ustaleniach odnośnie zakresu obowiązków jasno stało, iż ma go zastępować, gdy Jim jest w jakikolwiek niedysponowany, a teraz _był_.

Czwartej noc sypialnia Jima, po całym dniu szaleństw, pozostała cicha, a Sebastian, gdy tylko padł do własnego łóżka, usnął niemal natychmiast. Dręczyły go dziwne, niespokojne sny, ale chociaż obracał się w pościeli i co jakiś czas wybudzał, nie otwierał oczu, aby nie oprzytomnieć zbyt mocno i być w stanie odpłynąć ponownie w ciągu paru chwil.

Za którymś jednak razem – wciąż było ciemno, a jego zegar biologiczny mówił mu, że przespał nie więcej niż cztery godziny – wybudził się tak gwałtownie, że jego oczy otworzyły się na pełną szerokość, a on sam niejako przeszedł tryb w bojowy. Dlatego też gdy w półmroku dostrzegł w minimalnej odległości od twarzy błysk białek oczu, zadziałał w nim automat; czuł się zagrożony i zaatakował pierwszy, nawet o tym nie myśląc. Chwycił napastnika za ramiona, rzucił brzuchem na łóżko i zwinnym ruchem przygwoździł do materaca, naciskając kolanem na krzyż, jedną ręką unieruchomił z tyłu obie dłonie, a drugą boleśnie zacisnął na włosach, sprawiając, że mężczyzna jęknął z bólu.

– Sebby…! Widzę, że zatrudniłem właściwą osobę na właściwym miejscu – sapnął Jim, na co Sebastian przeklął się w duchu i pospiesznie go uwolnił, odsuwając się pod ścianę i sięgając w stronę lampki nocnej. Natychmiast napotkał na sobie natarczywe i głodne spojrzenie czarnych oczu, więc pospiesznie zarzucił na siebie kołdrę, aby nie tkwić przed nim w samej bieliźnie.

– Co tu robisz? – syknął, wpatrując się w swojego szefa, który ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy ocierał nadwyrężoną szyję, ale mimo to wydawał się próbować nadać swojej mimice flirtującą nutę. – Jezu, mogłem zrobić ci krzywdę!

– Znów nie mogłem spać i się nudziłem – odparł, jakby była ta najoczywistsza rzecz pod słońcem.

– I dlatego postanowiłeś siedzieć mi nad głową i patrzeć na mnie całą noc?

– Nie całą, rano zamierzałem wyjść – oznajmił, po czym trochę wbrew swojemu zapewnieniu, usadowił się wygodniej w jego pościeli i ukrył nogi kołdrą.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – wydusił Sebastian, orientując się, że mężczyzna najwyraźniej układa się do snu. – Podobno miałeś stąd wyjść…! – rzucił z desperacją, gdy poczuł, jak jedwabna piżama ociera się o jego łydki.

– Tak, ale im dłużej na ciebie patrzę, tym mniejszą mam ochotę wychodzić – oznajmił z szerokim uśmiechem i wsunął chłodną stopę między jego uda. – A poza tym… – kontynuował, wpatrując mu się w oczy – odkąd wróciłem z mojej fatalnej akcji, ani jednej nocy nie przespałem normalnie. Mógłbyś się wykazać krztą empatii – zakpił.

– Nie przypominam sobie, żeby w zakres moich obowiązków wchodziło…

– Czy ja ci coś robię?

– Tak! – wykrzyknął, oburzony, że Jim w ogóle uważa to, co wyprawiał ze swoimi stopami między jego nogami za _nieistotne_. – I na pewno nie pomoże ci na bezsenność, że będziesz pakował mi się do łóżka…!

– Masz inną propozycję? Poza utuleniem do snu dopuszczam tylko zaśpiewanie kołysanki, ale jeśli… – urwał, kiedy Sebastian ze złością odrzucił kołdrę na bok i zaczął się podnosić. – Hej, gdzie idziesz? – spytał, a jego pełen kpiącego flirtu ton zmienił się na coś chłodniejszego i jednocześnie odrobinę niepewnego.

– Przyniosę ci leki i pójdę spać do salonu – oznajmił i już miał wstać z łóżka, kiedy zerknął na Jima… i momentalnie znieruchomiał.

Mężczyzna odgrywał rólkę i było to tak jaskrawe, że aż się skrzywił, że mimo to się na to nabiera. Zaciskał palce na brzegu pościeli, zagryzał wargi, chyba nawet jakimś cudem zaczął się rumienić i wpatrywał się w niego budzącymi litość, okrągłymi oczami sarenki. Nie miał sumienia go wygonić ani zostawić i w sumie nie byłby w stanie odmówić mu teraz czegokolwiek – nawet jeśli miał świadomość, że oto nadszedł moment, który musiał kiedyś nadejść, a w którym Jim postanowił pozbawić go skrawka prywatności jakim była własna sypialnia.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem opadł plecami na materac i zgasił lampkę nocną, po czym zarzucił kołdrę na dolną część ciała i nie zareagował w żaden sposób, gdy Jim z cichym chichotem przysunął się do niego, objął go w talii ramieniem i przerzucił nogę przez jego uda. Po chwili manewrów, wtulił twarz w jego ramię, robiąc sobie z niego pewnie niezbyt wygodną poduszkę, a następnie zaczął sunąć palcami po jego klatce piersiowej.

– Powiedz mi – odezwał się w pewnym momencie, sięgając przy tym dłonią na jego brzuch i sprawiając, że Sebastian w jednej chwili stał się spięty. – Krępuje cię sam fakt, że jestem facetem i leżę z tobą w łóżku, czy chodzi o to, że jestem gejem?

– Ani jedno ani drugie – odparł szczerze. – Jesteś moim szefem. Gdybyś był kobietą, też by mnie krępowało – oznajmił i przez moment poczuł, że może jednak powinien się podnieść, bo nie podobał mu się kierunek, jaki przybrać mogła ta rozmowa.

– Nie pozwoliłem ci wstać – oznajmił Jim, jakby czytał mu w myślach. – Powiedz, co byś zrobił, gdybym chciał czegoś więcej?

– _Chcesz_ czegoś więcej.

– Fakt – zaśmiał się dziwnie. – Więc co byś zrobił, gdybym ci _kazał_?

– Wybacz, szefie, ale seks _zdecydowanie_ nie wchodzi w zakres moich obowiązków.

– Może powinniśmy renegocjować twoją umowę. Chociaż z drugiej strony, nie przypominam sobie, żebym podpisywał jakąkolwiek deklarację ograniczającą moje…

– Gdybyś mi kazał, to byłby gwałt – warknął Sebastian. – A to – chwycił jego nadgarstek i odciągnął w górę – prawdopodobnie jest molestowanie. W miejscu pracy!

– Możesz mnie odepchnąć, jesteś silniejszy – słusznie zauważył Jim, nic sobie nie robiąc z jego wybuchu. – Mógłbyś mnie totalnie znokautować.

– Wykorzystujesz swoją władzę, a nie siłę fizyczną i…

– Jeśli mnie teraz odepchniesz, więcej cię nie tknę. Nawet ja mam pewne granice – oznajmił i puścił go, lecz Sebastian nie ruszył się z miejsca. – No dalej. Czemu nie wstajesz?

– Bo wściekniesz się, jeśli to zrobię.

– Nie raz mnie odpychałeś i jakoś cię za to nie wykastrowałem. No już. Możesz się teraz podnieść i od tego momentu będę dla ciebie _normalnym szefem_. To znaczy, takim jak dla wszystkich innych moich ludzi. Pozwolę ci się wyprowadzić. Nie będę cię ciągał na głupie akcje ani kolacje przy świecach do drogich restauracji. Nie będziesz…

– Jim, stul pysk i idź spać – przerwał mu, po czym naciągnął kołdrę na ich obu i pozwolił bez słowa, by mężczyzna ponownie do niego przywarł.

Wyczuwał, że Jim się uśmiecha – a niedługo potem rozpoznał moment, jak jego ciało zaczyna się rozluźniać, a on zapada w spokojny, raczej rzadko u niego spotykany sen. Czuł, że ta jego głupia zgoda, co do przyczyn której miał poważne wątpliwości, kompletnie odmieni ich relacje, jednak był zmęczony, niewyspany i nie miał siły na dalsze rozważania. A Jim ostatecznie usnął i dłużej go nie dręczył i poza faktem, że był wtulony w jego bok jak rzep, nie stanowił żadnego zagrożenia ani dla niego ani jego psychiki, która cierpiała od dnia, kiedy przyszło im razem zamieszkać.

Sformułowane w półśnie podejrzenie, że _wszystko się zmieni_ , szybko okazało się być uzasadnione, a on teoretycznie zgodził się, by tak właśnie się stało. I jedyną osobą, jaką mógł winić, był on sam, bo Jima nadal uważał za niekontrolującego się szaleńca, któremu jednak, jakimś cudem, klepki ustawiały się na parę godzin we właściwym miejscu, gdy dobierał się do swojego snajpera i kleił do niego wymawiając się kłopotami ze snem.

 

***


	2. Renegocjacje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeszło dłużej niż miało zejść, chociaż niby nie pisało się tego trudno; jedna uwaga - tekst miał być krótki i stanowić okazję do napisania scenki łóżkowej i nie jest niczym więcej, ale obiecuję, że następnym razem zajmę się czymś ambitniejszym i bardziej fabularnym ;)

***

Od tego momentu Jim ładował mu się do łóżka za każdym razem, gdy twierdził, że cierpiał na bezsenność – co zdarzało się raz na parę dni i wydawało się wręcz zwiększyć częstotliwość w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca. Jakkolwiek Sebastian miał mu wiele do zarzucenia, musiał przyznać dwie rzeczy: po pierwsze, gdy wieczorem jego szef _nie był_ niezdrowo pobudzony, grzecznie maszerował do własnej sypialni i nie próbował się do niego kleić, wmawiając, że tylko przy nim uśnie, a po drugie…

Po drugie od samego początku jego obecność w łóżku nie przeszkadzała mu aż tak, jak powinna, a po paru tygodniach stwierdził, że nie przeszkadza mu ona w ogóle. A może nawet odrobinę ją polubił. No… przyzwyczaił się. I w efekcie _zaczął lubić_ , kogo on właściwie chciał oszukać? Jakkolwiek nadal czuł się nieswojo, gdy za dnia był przez niego podrywany, w nocy jego obecność była raczej uspokajająca – bo gdy miał go obok, był pewny, że Jim nie robi czegoś głupiego i że obaj dożyją poranka. Poza tym nie był jakoś szczególnie nachalny, zwijał się przy nim jak miękki kociak i usypiał w parę chwil, nie oczekiwał od niego żadnych czułości ani nawet odwzajemnienia uścisku, a rano tkwił już w salonie, z laptopem na kolanach, ubrany i gotowy do pracy czy kolejnej akcji.

Wspólnej, bo oduczył się samotnego ruszania w teren, chociaż nigdy nie przyznał, co konkretnie mu się przytrafiło, że porzucił tego rodzaju wycieczki.

Minęło półtora miesiąca odkąd Jim zaczął nawiedzać go w sypialni, kiedy Sebastian był zmuszony ruszyć do północnej Walii, ratować samotnie spartaczoną od początku do końca akcję, za którą był odpowiedzialny – nieżyjący już – szef sieci z tamtego rejonu. Jak zazwyczaj miało to miejsce w takich momentach, ratowanie skończyło się gonitwą, nieprzespaną nocą, sińcami i popisem snajperskich umiejętności. Oraz wykańczającym powrotem do Londynu w śmierdzącej krwią kurtce, w trakcie którego marzył tylko o tym, by wziąć gorący prysznic, paść do łóżka i nie ruszać się z niego tydzień.

Kiedy dotarł do rezydencji Jima, zostawił ukochaną, obitą terenówkę na podjeździe i w lodowatym, listopadowym deszczu pobiegł do budynku. Znalazłszy się w środku, mimo stosunkowo późnej pory, ruszył prosto do sypialni szefa, będącej jedynym pomieszczeniem, w którym paliło się wciąż światło. Mógł padać z nóg, ale należało odmeldować wykonanie zadania – i w takich momentach jego przeszkolenie z armii wciąż się odzywało, chociaż podejrzewał, że Jim, mający za nic wojskowe konwenanse, nie miałby do niego żadnych pretensji, gdyby ruszył do niego dopiero rano.

Drzwi były uchylone, toteż tylko dla zachowania kultury zapukał w futrynę a następnie ostrożnie je otworzył i zerknął do środka, od razu kierując wzrok na obszerne i większe od tego w jego sypialni łóżko. Jim zagrzebany był w poduszkach i kołdrze, ale na jego kolanach wciąż tkwił laptop; gdy dostrzegł Sebastiana, uniósł przekrwione oczy znak klawiatury i spojrzał na niego nieprzyjemnie.

– Długo ci zeszło – oznajmił sucho.

– To nie była przyjemna akcja i trochę trwało, zanim…

– Wykąp się, bo cuchniesz krwią – przerwał mu, spuszczając wzrok na ekran. – I wróć tutaj, jak doprowadzisz się do stanu używalności.

– Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że wszystko zała…

– Wynocha do łazienki – uciął Jim tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, tak więc Sebastianowi nie zostało nic jak wykonać jego polecenie. Załatwił toaletę szybko, stwierdzając, że jego szef może być w nastroju, gdzie uzna konieczność zbyt długiego oczekiwania za objaw jego niesubordynacji. I zacznie szaleć, bo coś w jego spojrzeniu było na tyle niepokojące, że istniało spore ryzyko, że tak właśnie się stanie.

Wrócił do niego przebrany w piżamę i szlafrok i stanął na środku pomieszczenia, nie będąc do końca pewny, czy powinien od razu zacząć mówić; Jim nerwowo stukał w klawiaturę i wydawał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi, ale po chwili, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu, skinął na niego i wskazał miejsce obok siebie. Sebastian usiadł na łóżku w bezpiecznej odległości i dobrych kilka minut czekał na polecenia, podczas gdy tkwiący przed nim mężczyzna zajmował się… czymkolwiek mógł zajmować się w środku nocy szef przestępczej sieci.

W pewnym momencie Jim bez słowa zamknął laptop i podał go Sebastianowi, który ostrożnie odłożył urządzenie na szafkę nocną; w końcu skupił na nim całą uwagę, a jego nachalny wzrok sprawił, że były żołnierz pomyślał przelotnie, że wolałby jednak być ignorowany.

– Wiem już, co się działo w Walii, więc możemy sobie tego darować – oznajmił, na co Sebastian uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem.

– Skoro dostałeś już raport, to po co…

– Dwadzieścia lat temu zabiłem dzieciaka ze swojej szkoły – przerwał mu dziwnym, zamyślonym tonem. – Oczywiście zatuszowałem wszystko perfekcyjnie, ale pewna mała mądrala z Londynu jakimś cudem wykryła, że w sprawie coś śmierdzi. To był chłopak nawet młodszy ode mnie i został całkowicie zignorowany przez policję i, żeby nie było, nie chodzi o tamtą sprawę i nikt nigdy nie powiąże jej z moją tożsamością z dzieciństwa, jednak… – wziął głęboki oddech – jednak jak cię nie było, dowiedziałem się przypadkiem, że tamta mądrala z Londynu to młodszy braciszek-ćpun Mycrofta Holmesa. I że od jakiegoś czasu krąży on po stolicy, odkrywa i psuje moje _aktualne_ sprawy i bawi się w prywatnego detektywa.

– Mam go zabić? – spytał natychmiast, na co Jim prychnął z irytacją.

– I ściągnąć mi na głowę pieski królowej? Daj spokój. Musimy jednak zacząć go obserwować, bo coraz częściej rozwala mi biznesy, a Londyn to _moje_ miasto i nikt nie ma prawa robić mi w nim problemów. Uprzedzając pytanie, nie, nie zamierzam też go szantażować, zresztą… – nagle jego głos zrobił się bardziej zmęczony. – Pieprzyć to. Nie mam teraz na to siły. Za to mam okropny nastrój. I na pewno dziś nie usnę – zakończył i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

– Idziemy do mnie?

– Zostajesz tutaj. Zdejmij szlafrok i chodź do mnie – oznajmił, po czym opadł plecami na poduszki, od razu wbijając wzrok w sufit. Sebastian nie próbował nawet komentować faktu, że zazwyczaj Jim traktował swoją sypialnię jak twierdzę, nikogo tu nie zapraszał, okazyjne one-night standy załatwiał w hotelach i nawet on sam przez pierwsze miesiące ich wspólnego mieszkania nie miał tu wstępu; o innych ludziach, jacy czasem się u niego zjawiali, nie było nawet mowy.

Gdy zsunął szlafrok z ramion, położył się na plecach i po zgaszeniu światła okrył ich obu kołdrą, spodziewał się, że Jim przyklei się do jego boku i otoczy go wszystkimi kończynami; tymczasem ten tkwił na łóżku kompletnie nieruchomo, a w końcu, ku zdumieniu Sebastiana, odwrócił się na bok, plecami do niego i skulił w pozycji embrionalnej. Jakiś czas nie poruszał się i nic nie mówił, a w końcu sarknął pod nosem i przekręcił głowę, zerkając w jego stronę ponad ramieniem

– Na co czekasz? – spytał z rozdrażnieniem.

– Zgasiłem światło i położyłem się, jak kazałeś…

– _Przytul mnie_ – warknął w odpowiedzi. – Mówiłem, że mam fatalny nastrój. Przytul mnie i chodź spać.

– Nigdy wcześniej…

– Teraz chcę. No dalej – powiedział niecierpliwie; Sebastian zawahał się, próbując najpierw wyobrazić sobie ich dwoje w tej dziwnie romantycznej pozycji, stawiającej go w dodatku po dominującej stronie. Bez powodzenia. – Seb… – powtórzył Jim, cichszym i bardziej proszącym niż rozkazującym tonem.

Sebastian przekręcił się na bok i przysunął do niego, jednak nie na tyle, by ich ciała się zetknęły; odtworzył w myślach wszystkie swoje dawne numerki i krótkie do bólu pseudo-związki, bezskutecznie szukając chociaż jednej sytuacji, gdzie przed seksem lub po nim leżał z kimś w łóżku, obejmując się na łyżeczkę. Nie było ani jednej takiej kobiety, mężczyzny – tym bardziej i chociaż, na litość, to było znacznie mniej niż Jim mógł żądać w ramach leczenia się bliskością ze złego nastroju… było tak intymne, że krępowało go bardziej niż gdyby jego szef oznajmił, że ma przed nim klęknąć i obciągnąć mu w takiej właśnie pozycji.

– Szukasz czułości u niewłaściwych osób – stwierdził, jednocześnie kładąc dłoń na jego talii, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że mięśnie Jima są wyraźnie napięte.

– Znasz chociaż jedną poza tobą, u której mógłbym szukać? – spytał, po czym chwycił go za nadgarstek i nieco nerwowo przeciągnął na swój brzuch.

– Gdybyś tylko chciał, mógłbyś założyć dowolną maskę i zorganizować sobie…

– Gdyby udaję kogoś innego, to to nie jest relaksujące, a akurat w tym momencie potrzebuję relaksu – powiedział ze złością. – Stul pysk i chodź bliżej.

– Relaksujące jest dla ciebie warczenie na mnie i…

– Sebastian, na litość, jestem popaprańcem bez serca, ale w tym momencie potrzebuję żeby ktoś mnie dopieścił nie-seksem, a ty jesteś jedyną osobą na świecie która mnie _zna_ , jest pod ręką i nie zadźga mnie we śnie, więc zamknij się i po prostu zrób, bo nie oczekuję niczego wielkiego – przerwał mu, mocno zaciskając palce na jego dłoni. – Dam ci podwyżkę, jak będziesz grzeczny – zakończył trochę desperacko.

– Nie mam tego w umowie – westchnął, po czym z oporami przysunął się do Jima; obaj byli spięci, a kiedy wyswobodził rękę z jego uścisku i przygarnął go do siebie, mężczyzna leżący przed nim znieruchomiał i jakiś czas oddychał płytko, zanim zaczął się rozluźniać w jego objęciach i zdecydował odezwać.

– Mogę ci to do niej wpisać – powiedział ciszej, łagodniejszym niż do tej pory głosem. Ponownie zamilkli, a Sebastian złapał się na tym, że bezwiednie przesuwa palcami po jego brzuchu; natychmiast przestał to robić, ale Jim, o dziwo, nie skomentował tego, chociaż musiał dostrzec jego napięcie, bo objął jego dłoń własną, drobniejszą i chłodną.

– Nadal krępuje cię to, bo jestem szefem?

– Krępuje, bo do tej pory niczego takiego ode mnie nie oczekiwałeś – przyznał i nagle poczuł, że zabrzmiało to dość mało przekonująco. – Jestem naprawdę kiepski w pocieszaniu i czułościach.

– Wolałeś, gdy byłem dominująco-infantylny, _ha, ha_ , a ty odnajdujesz się lepiej w biernej roli, którą tym wymuszałem?

– Przy tobie, _tak_ , łatwiej być biernym i reagować na bieżąco na twoje odloty – oznajmił szczerze, na co Jim zachichotał i wreszcie rozluźnił do końca, po czym wyprostował nogi, aż ich tylna część zetknęła się z udami i kolanami Sebastiana.

– Uważasz, że dominuję, nawet jak rozpływam się przy tobie jak zakochany szczeniak? – spytał Jim, na co Sebastian zaśmiał się krótko, ale tego nie skomentował. – Co pewnie sprowadza się jednak do tego, że jestem szefem. Ale nie wierzę, że na kobietę reagowałbyś tak samo – uściślił szybko. – Gdybym był kobietą, która ci się nie podoba, odszedłbyś i nie miałbyś obaw ani oporów przed odejściem. Mam rację?

– Nie umiem sobie tego wyobrazić – oznajmił i chociaż nie powiedział na ten temat ani słowa, miał wrażenie, że Jim wie, że w tym momencie wcale nie uważał, że ma do czynienia z szefem, który mu się _nie podoba_. Jeszcze niedawno tak pewnie było, ale coś się zmieniło, a on, jak zwykle, nie zauważył, kiedy został wmanewrowany w sytuację i uczucia, które kiedyś wydawały mu się niemożliwe.

– Oj Seb, umiesz – stwierdził Jim, lekko wypinając pośladki i ocierając się nimi o dół jego brzucha. Sebastian miał ochotę strzelić go po udzie i kazać przestać, ale zamiast tego tylko zacisnął palce na jego koszulce… bo to _znów_ wcale mu nie przeszkadzało i chociaż było krępujące, w pewnych aspektach odrobinę go jednak kręciło. – Przynajmniej _częściowo_ chodzi o to, że jestem facetem. Heterycy cholernie się boją, że mogliby być podrywani przez geja. Wiesz czemu? Bo czują się zaszczuci, jak kobieta, do której nachalnie uderza ktoś, kto jej kompletnie nie interesuje. A gdy są podłymi skurwysynami i seksistami, sądzą podświadomie, bo na głos by tego nie przyznali, że ktoś patrzy na nich przedmiotowo, tak jak oni patrzą na kobiety i sądzą, że tak by byli traktowani.

– Obawiam się, że tak właśnie mnie traktujesz, a poza tym nie jestem hetero – zauważył sucho.

– Wiem, że nie jesteś – roześmiał się szczerze Jim, po czym wyciągnął rękę za siebie i lekko poklepał go po udzie. – Gdybyś był, raczej nie dałbyś się namówić na… – zająknął się – na to wszystko.

– W tym akurat masz całkowitą rację – oznajmił i chociaż był to dziwne, pochylił głowę, tak, że jego usta trąciły włosy Jima, szczęśliwie pozbawione teraz środków do stylizacji. – Ale nie czuję się jak kobieta i nie wmawiaj mi takich głupot. Skąd w ogóle takie nagłe bronienie płci przeciwnej i gadki o uczuciach kobiet?

– Mam młodszą siostrę – odparł krótko. – Okres nastoletni i ta cała banda palantów wokół niej, to był koszmar. Hej, Seb? Nie przeszkadza ci aż tak, prawda? Gdyby przeszkadzało, to za którymś razem skorzystałbyś z mojej propozycji i wyszedł.

– Odejście to byłaby degradacja do zwykłej składowej sieci. Mam jednak trochę ambicji.

– Pozwalasz, żebym się do ciebie dobierał, ze względu na pracę? – spytał, lecz nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, bo Sebastian nie miał pojęcia, jak niby miałby odpowiedzieć. Do tej pory nie zastanawiał się nad tym w taki sposób, a absurdalne zachcianki Jima spełniał ze strachu tylko na początku ich znajomości, potem robił to, bo wiedział, że tak jest łatwiej i będzie go kosztować mniej nerwów , a wreszcie zaczął działać automat: Jim czegoś chce, a on może to zrobić, więc robi i protestuje tylko dla zachowania pozorów. Automat zaś zmienił się ostatnio w coś jeszcze innego, bo okazało się, że ktoś jak Jim Moriarty potrafi sprawić, by spełnianie jego zachcianek dawało satysfakcję również spełniającemu.

Ich układ zawodowy i ten poza pracą samą w sobie w sumie mu odpowiadał; miał zapewnione zajęcia i akcje, ale kontroluje to ktoś mądrzejszy od niego. Ma pierwszy raz w życiu bliską na jakiejś płaszczyźnie osobę, ale jest to raczej przyjacielskie niż emocjonalne – emocji nigdy do końca nie rozumiał i nieszczególnie mu ich brakowało. Nie miał seksu, cóż, _żadnego_ , bo od dawna jakoś nie szukał jednorazowych numerków… mógłby jednak mieć, jasne, _jasne_ że mógłby mieć, gdyby powiedział chociaż słowo. Miał za to kogoś, z kim nawzajem utrzymywali się w pewnych ryzach i normalności i samo to było zbyt cenne, by z tego rezygnować.

– Nie chodzi tylko o pracę – powiedział w końcu i sam przesunął dłoń na dolną część jego brzucha, uśmiechając się pod nosem, gdy Jim niemal zamruczał z przyjemności. Po chwili, nie mając już oporów jak wcześniej, przyciągnął go do siebie tak, by ich ciała ciasno do siebie przyległy. Ugiął również nogi i podkurczył je, tak, że wsunął kolana pod uda Jima, mając go teraz w pozycji tak jednoznacznie uległej, że było to aż dziwne, że krwiożerczy Moriarty ją lubi i czuje się w niej komfortowo.

– To obietnica, że mogę liczyć na coś więcej?

– Na pewno nie dzisiaj – oznajmił z rozbawieniem i mieszanką ulgi i wyczekiwania, których nie do końca rozumiał. – Jestem tak wykończony, że nawet bym się nie podniecił. I nie zamierzam się z tobą zabawiać, zwłaszcza że nie do końca chcę jeszcze wiedzieć, czego oczekujesz.

– Serio? Nie wmawiaj mi, że nie wiesz jeszcze, jaką lubię mieć rolę w łóżku – zaśmiał się Jim, jakimś sposobem mięknąc w jego ramionach jeszcze bardziej, jakby tym dobitniej chciał mu to pokazać.

– Wiem, ale nadal nie do końca cię w tym widzę – stwierdził i dmuchnął we włosy Jima, gdy te załaskotały go w nos. – Będę się nad tym bardziej wnikliwie zastanawiać, jak kiedyś zaciągniesz mnie do łóżka w innym celu niż leczenie bezsenności.

– Teraz się nie leczę z bezsenności tylko złego nastroju.

– Wydaje się, że trochę polepszył.

– Trochę. Troszeczkę – zaśmiał się, zabawnie przeciągając sylaby, po czym otarł się pośladkami o jego krocze i wydał z siebie krótkie, nieco zawiedzione westchnienie, gdy zorientował się, że fizycznie Sebastiana nieszczególnie to jeszcze porusza. – Polepszyłby się bardziej, gdybyś nie był sztywny jak kłoda. Hej, co cię krępuje? Daję ci stereotypową rolę faceta, nie powinno krępować…! – stwierdził z wyrzutem, na co Sebastian obrócił oczami.

– Nie jestem hetero, ale z facetami nie posunąłem się dalej niż do robótek ręcznych. Nie oczekuj cudów.

– Z kobietami też nie bawiłeś się w anal?

– Nie – uciął tak szybko, że Jim wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, ewidentnie rozbawiony i chyba odrobinę zaskoczony tym wyznaniem.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Nigdy mi to nawet nie przyszło do głowy.

– Jeśli wcześniej byłem na ciebie tylko napalony, to teraz aż mnie trzęsie, żeby rozszerzyć twoje doświadczenia – oznajmił, a jego palce przesunęły się po przedramieniu Sebastiana w pozornie niewinnej pieszczocie. – Może jeszcze mówić ci, co masz robić, tak w razie gdybyś potrzebował _instrukcji_.

– Jezu – wydusił Sebastian, a wizja Jima, który… dominuje z dołu, to chyba najlepsze określenie, wypełniła jego umysł, nie dała się odgonić i, ku jego zaskoczeniu, spowodowała lekkie poruszenie w jego podbrzuszu.

– Żałuję, że nie mogę nam teraz zrobić zdjęcia. Jestem niemal pewny, że się rumienisz. Groźny snajper, samiec-alfa wyrzucony z wojska za agresję, rumieniący się jak dziewczynka, bo powiedziałem mu, że będzie mógł mnie stuknąć od tyłu, a nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił. Nie martw się, to nic skomplikowanego, wystarczy…

– Znam teorię i oglądałem wystarczająco dużo porno, by doskonale wiedzieć, co robić, więc zamknij się – przerwał mu z pewnym zażenowaniem, wzbudzając u Jima kolejny atak niepohamowanego chichotu.

– Och Sebby, jak bardzo nie mogę się doczekać momentu, gdy dasz się przekonać. Zawsze podobali mi się więksi faceci. I blondyni, to też. Krótko mówiąc, jesteś dla mnie absolutnie prześliczny i dopóki tu jesteś, to raczej się ode mnie nie uwolnisz. Nie masz pojęcia, jak mnie cieszy, że już nie krzywisz się z obrzydzeniem na samą myśl, że mógłbyś mnie dotknąć.

– Nie krzywiłem…

– Krzywiłeś – uciął bez specjalnego wyrzutu. – Ale przestałeś. Koniec tematu. Chodźmy spać, zanim podjaram się tobą tak bardzo, że naprawdę nie będę w stanie usnąć – zakończył, po czym poprawił poduszkę i mocniej naciągnął na siebie kołdrę, dając tym jednoznaczny sygnał, że rozmowa jest skończona i że jej przebieg mu się podobał.

Dzień później, gdy Jim wieczorem zaszył się w kuchni z laptopem i kawą, oznajmiając, że ma pilną sprawę do załatwienia i nie położy się przed trzecią w nocy, Sebastian po raz pierwszy w życiu włączył sobie gejowskie porno – i nie, nie było przypadkiem, że wybierał filmy z umięśnionym, opalonym blondynem i drobniejszym od niego brunetem.

 

***

 

Leczenie bezsenności zmieniło się w ten oto sposób w leczenie złych nastrojów, a Jim po dwóch tygodniach nie musiał już nawet szukać mniej lub bardziej fałszywych wymówek, aby ściągnąć Sebastiana do swojego łóżka – i znajdowali się w nim w efekcie niemal codziennie. Podobnie było, gdy mieli wyjazdowe akcje i trafiali do eleganckich hotelów czy pensjonatów w miejscach gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc… a także gdy w drugiej połowie grudnia Jim zaciągnął go do Dublina i zmusił do uczestnictwa w świątecznym obiedzie z jego krewnymi, przed którymi Sebastian udawał jego chłopaka.

Jim grał przed nimi od lat programistę-wolnego strzelca, a on zmuszony był wybrać sobie coś z listy profesji, które brzmiały dla niego wiarygodnie. Snajper, zdegradowany żołnierz i zastępca szefa sieci przestępczej… to nie wyglądałoby zbyt dobrze przed wszystkimi tymi wypudrowanymi ciotkami, kiedy pomiędzy choinką a prezentami zostali zmuszeni do opowiadania, jak się poznali. Ustalili wcześniej, że Sebastian jest instruktorem na siłowni i trenerem personalnym, co okazało się jednak strzałem w stopę: w efekcie wszystkie kobiety poniżej trzydziestki spośród licznych krewnych Jima, zażyczyły sobie od niego magicznych porad, _jak chudnąć objadając się chipsami przed telewizorem_ i dręczyły go o to przez resztę spotkania. Co chwilę pochwytywał jego rozbawione i jednocześnie pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie, gdy z całych sił starał się być miły i wiarygodnie kłamać; gdy zaś opuścili wreszcie towarzystwo i znaleźli się w cichej sypialni na chłodnawym poddaszu, pierwszy wyciągnął do niego ręce i przytulił się do jego pleców, robiąc to zupełnie automatycznie – i czując spokój, że ma go ponownie przy sobie i że za zamkniętymi drzwiami mają swoją wersję prawdy i normalności, w której żaden nie musiał niczego udawać.

Parę dni później, zamiast eleganckiej imprezy noworocznej, gdzie Jim byłby bogatym biznesmenem, popijającym kulturalnie drogiego szampana, wybrali cichy dom letniskowy w górach Wicklow; szybko nasączyli się wysokoprocentowymi trunkami i nie ruszyli do łóżka przed północą tylko dlatego, by tradycji stało się zadość i mogli przeżyć wspólnie moment początku Nowego Roku. Nie to, żeby wiele z niego pamiętali i tak na dobrą sprawę nie mieli nawet pewności, czy faktycznie go doczekali, bo już koło jedenastej obaj niezbyt już kontaktowali.

Sebastian ocknął się w wybitnie niewygodnej pozycji na kanapie, gdy na dworze było jeszcze ciemnawo, we wczorajszych ubraniach, z piekącym od alkoholu gardłem i wciąż na lekkim rauszu; Jim tkwił na nim i kiedy Sebastian holował go do łazienki, mamrotał coś o tym, że zamorduje go za psucie mu snu, jak tylko wytrzeźwieje. Nie było jeszcze ósmej rano, gdy odświeżeni zimnym prysznicem, kolejno legli do wygodnego łóżka w sypialni, a Jim natychmiast przywarł do niego całym ciałem, wciskając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi i zakleszczając palce na luźnym t-shircie.

Zażyte i wmuszone również w Jima środki przeciwbólowe i napój witaminowy zrobiły swoje, bo po jakiejś godzinie w półśnie Sebastian czuł się już na tyle dobrze, że był gotów się podnieść, jednak jakoś nie miał sumienia zmuszać drzemiącego obok mężczyzny do ruszenia się. Wpatrywał się z niewielkiej odległości w jego bladą twarz, a niedługo później sunął palcami po szorstkim od dniowego zarostu policzku i ciepłym karku. Ramionach, którymi Jim oplatał jego tors i plecach okrytych gładkim materiałem satynowej piżamy. Zatrzymał się tuż nad pośladkami i zamarł, kiedy mężczyzna poruszył się w jego objęciach, mamrocząc coś pozbawionego sensu.

Jeśli wcześniej oszukiwał się jeszcze, że to, co ich łączy, było krępujące i nie miał na to ochoty, w tym momencie nie bawił się już we wmawianie samemu sobie podobnych głupot. Nie uprawiał seksu od miesięcy, Jim nadal był chętny ale umiarkowanie nachalny i od dawna czekał na sygnał z jego strony, że oto nadszedł dzień, by przejść na kolejny level i zabrać się do bardziej zaawansowanych zabaw niż pozbawione choćby pocałunków, niewinne przytulanki. Im dłużej myślał o tym, na jak wiele pozwoli mu Jim, tym bardziej miał na to ochotę, bo nadal czuł pewien wpływ alkoholu, bo klimat świąteczny i udawanie jego chłopaka nastroiły go w pewien określony sposób… bo po prostu wiedział, że jest gotowy i chętny na więcej. Pieprzyć fakt, że to jego szef, że jest pokręcony, że kiedyś wzdrygał samą myśl o seksie z nim i że to mógł nie być dobry pomysł – w przeszłości był w końcu z kilkoma facetami, za każdym razem mu się to podobało nawet jeśli byli tylko pozbawionymi twarzy przygodami – wspominał ich dobrze, a teraz chciał przespać się z _tym konkretnym facetem_ , który _miał_ twarz, mimikę, emocje i charakter i z którym przez ostatnie miesiące _coś_ go połączyło.

Dlatego właśnie, kiedy Jim po kilku minutach się wybudził i spojrzał nie niego zaczerwienionymi i lekko spuchniętymi oczami, chwycił jego podbródek i bez słowa wyjaśnienia przyciągnął go do siebie i przyssał się do jego warg, mocno i bez wątpliwości ani krzty skrępowania.

Całowanie faceta było dziwne, chociaż poza drażniącym skórę zarostem nie różniło się aż tak od całowania kobiet. Miękkość ust, ostrość zębów i wilgoć języka były identyczne, tak jak natarczywe dłonie na karku i dotyk włosów, na których zakleszczył palce; ciepło przylegającego do niego ciała poruszało jego wyposzczone lędźwie z pełną mocą, chociaż brak w nim było piersi i wcięcia talii, a twardość między nogami Jima narastała szybko i niepozostawiana złudzeń, że ma przed sobą mężczyznę i że raczej nie skończy się na zaspokojeniu potrzeb samymi tylko rękami.

Dominował pocałunek, a Jim ulegał kompletnie, pozwalał mu nadawać tempo i wkrótce bez najmniejszych oporów dał się przygwoździć do łóżka, zachęcająco rozsuwając przy tym nogi. Sebastian poczuł obejmujące go w pasie ramiona, a kiedy przeniósł się z pocałunkami na szyję Jima i zaczął kąsać jego skórę, _tak_ , to było inne, bo pachniał męskimi kosmetykami, mimo drobnej budowy był dość silny i nie miał w sobie fałszywej skromności, którą kokietowały go w przeszłości młodsze i wciąż nieco niewinne dziewczęta bez bujnej łóżkowej przeszłości.

Drgnął, kiedy poczuł, jak Jim naciska dłońmi na jego pośladki i zaczyna poruszać się pod nim, ocierając o jego krocze bezwstydnie i pewnie, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że chce więcej i że ubrania zdecydowanie mu w tym _więcej_ przeszkadzają; nie minęła minuta, a nerwowo szarpał brzeg jego bluzki i wydawał się z siebie zadowolone mruknięcia, gdy Sebastian pozbywał się góry ubrania, a potem przywarł do niego ponownie, przygniatając go nagą klatką piersiową. Był to jednak jedyny moment, kiedy cokolwiek zainicjował – bo resztę ubrań ich obu Sebastian ściągnął niedługo później bez żadnej zachęty, a kolejne fragmenty garderoby rzucał na podłogę coraz bardziej nieporadnie i gorączkowo.

O ile pocałunki były odrobinę dziwne, to dotyk całkowicie odsłoniętego ciała – jeszcze dziwniejszy i kręcący jakieś sto razy bardziej niż w trakcie tych kilku męsko-męskich schadzek w ciemnościach, szybkich i skoncentrowanych na skutecznym doprowadzeniu się do orgazmu rękami, a nie namiętności i bliskości jakiegokolwiek rodzaju. Westchnienia Jima, gdy raz po raz ocierali się o siebie, uderzały wprost w rozpalone podbrzusze Sebastiana, a każde takie, gdzie wyczuwał jego podniecenie własnym, sprawiało, że kręciło mu się w głowie. Jako pierwszy sięgnął między ich ciała i, opierając się na jednej ręce, zawisł nad Jimem, pewnie objął go dłonią i zaczął sunąć nią w miarowym tempie. Mężczyzna odrzucił głowę do tyłu i głośno jęknął, wyginając się pod nim i wiercąc, próbując ruchami bioder wymusić na nim przyspieszenie tego wszystkiego.

– Starczy – wychrypiał. – Moja torba. Przy łóżku… kosmetyczka. Szybko – wyrzucił z siebie urywanym głosem, kiedy Sebastian był już niemal pewny, że w ciągu paru chwil mógłby doprowadzić go do szczytowania; a także tego, że sam pewnie doszedłby niedługo później, bo widok Jima, który zazwyczaj chciał panować nad wszystkim, a teraz rozpadał się pod wpływem jego dotyku na kawałki, sprawiał, że niemal trząsł się w oczekiwaniu na rozbiciu go do samego końca w bardziej zdecydowany sposób.

– Możemy to…

– Chcę teraz. Już – jęknął przeciągle, a gdy Sebastian odsunął się od niego i chciał już sięgnąć do porzuconej pod łóżkiem torby, dostrzegł, że Jim z trudem łapie oddech i wpatruje się w niego, jakby chciał się na niego rzucić…

I chciał, zdecydowanie _chciał_ , bo gdy wyszarpnął z torby kosmetyczkę i postawił ją na materacu, walcząc nerwowo z zaciętym suwakiem, Jim poderwał się z pościeli, przyklęknął między jego lekko rozchylonymi nogami, a następnie pewnie rozsunął mu uda i jedną ręką popchnął go na łóżko. Przez moment Sebastian poczuł przypływ paniki – a potem zapomniał o absolutnie wszystkim, bo Jim mocno objął go dłonią u nasady penisa, pochylił się i bezwstydnie, wpatrując mu się przy tym w oczy, przesunął językiem po jego główce. I jeszcze raz. I kolejny. W końcu musnął go wilgotnymi wargami, zachichotał w szaleńczy sposób, kiedy Sebastian jęknął z przyjemności – i zaledwie parę chwil później obejmował go ustami, przesuwał nimi i ssał z entuzjazmem, którego nie doświadczył w podobnej sytuacji od nikogo, _nigdy_.

Gdy sięgnął na kark Jima i nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać, lekko go nacisnął, ten westchnął z zadowoleniem i zaczął przyspieszać; Sebastian, chociaż coraz mniej panował nad tym, co się dzieje i nie do końca rejestrował wszystkie fakty, nie miał problemu by dostrzec, że podobało mu się… Boże, sterowanie nim i nacisk i wymuszanie, by brał go w usta coraz głębiej; kiedy zacisnął palce na włosach Jima, ten aż zamruczał z przyjemności, sięgnął wolną ręką między swoje nogi i jednocześnie zaczął ocierać się o pościel. Krztusił się i próbował chichotać naprzemiennie, gdy główka Sebastiana ocierała się o jego gardło i, na litość, chyba nie miał w tym aż takiej wprawy, jak próbował to zgrywać, ale zdecydowanie lubił tę rolę… i pewnie pozwoliłby mu nawet wejść jeszcze głębiej i być tam do samego końca – ale Sebastian miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by szarpnąć go za włosy i podciągnąć do góry na długo, zanim skończył.

– Mogłeś to zrobić – szepnął Jim zachrypniętym głosem i uniósł głowę, wpatrując się w niego rozszerzonymi oczami, błyszczącymi niezdrowo na zaczerwienionej twarzy.

– Wcześniej miałeś inne plany – odparł, dysząc ciężko, po czym chwycił go za wilgotny od śliny podbródek. Potarł kciukiem po rozgrzanej skórze w geście, który jemu samemu wydawałby się dość uwłaczający, jednak Jim westchnął z zadowolenia i otarł się o jego dłoń.

– Tak, ale… – zaczął rozedrganym głosem – zrobiłbym to, gdybyś wystarczająco… – urwał, kiedy Sebastian, powoli tracąc hamulce, popchnął go na pościel. – Och. Jednak wolę _tamte_ plany – oznajmił i roześmiał, a następnie zachęcająco rozchylił nogi, opierając się łokciami o materac. Wpatrywał się w Sebastiana wyczekująco, oddychając szybko i niecierpliwie zaciskając palce na prześcieradle, podczas gdy drugi mężczyzna szperał w kosmetyczce, z której dna wyciągnął w końcu paczkę prezerwatyw i lubrykant. Resztę rzeczy zrzucił z łóżka i na moment znieruchomiał, gdy uderzyło go, co za chwilę zrobi, że _naprawdę_ będzie uprawiać seks z facetem, że to jego szef, że zasadniczo siał postrach, kompletnie nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto w łóżku będzie _uległy_ i że przez ostatnie miesiące dążył do tej sytuacji manipulacją i głupawymi gierkami przeplatanymi z rozkazami. Ewidentnie chciał takiego właśnie układu… tak więc czy w ogóle powinien mieć wątpliwości i rezerwy…? Jim przekręcił głowę, a jego oczy zaokrągliły się, jakby czytał mu w myślach i dla zachęty i odwagi chciał zaprezentować mu swoją najsłodszą wersję.

– Odwróć się – powiedział więc i uśmiechnął się kpiąco, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z pewnym zaskoczeniem, ale szybko wykonał polecenie; sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie był już aż tak pewny siebie, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem sprzeciwu, gdy Sebastian wepchnął mu poduszkę pod biodra i rozsunął jego nogi na boki, a następnie usadowił się między nimi.

Testowo klepnął dłonią jego prawy pośladek, niezbyt mocno, ale wyczuwalnie i obserwował reakcję Jima, zanim powtórzył to po drugiej stronie; mężczyzna drgnął i odrobinę się spiął, a jego oddech jeszcze przyspieszył – jednak moment później otarł się o poduszkę dolną częścią ciała, ewidentnie dając tym sygnał, że takie traktowanie również mu się podoba. Spodziewał się, że mężczyzna będzie go nieco… instruował, tak jak obiecywał, tymczasem ten milczał, pozwalał sobą obracać i robił to, czego chciał Sebastian bez najmniejszych oporów – i to było bardziej nęcące niż wizja, gdzie zachowuje się jak… jak to było? _Infatylno-dominujący wariat._

Przybliżył się do niego, rozsuwając jego uda jeszcze szerzej, po czym chwycił lubrykant, otworzył opakowanie jedną, drżącą niecierpliwie dłonią i nalał nieco żelowej substancji na palce. Zanim sięgnął między jego nogi, suchą ręką pogładził zaczerwienienie na jego pośladku, a potem przeniósł dłoń na wnętrze uda, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że mięśnie Jima były nieco napięte i jeśli się nie mylił, mężczyzna odrobinę się denerwował. Nie kazał mu jednak przestać, oddychał spokojniej niż wcześniej i pozostawał nieruchomy, nie próbując już niczego przyspieszać. Czekał na jego ruch i trochę się go obawiał… co było jak na niego dość nietypowe. Ale chciał tego i tutaj akurat nie mógł mieć żadnych wątpliwości.

Świadomość władzy, jaką Jim mu dał nad sobą z własnej woli, była wciąż podniecająca na tyle, że nie czekał już dłużej z kolejnymi krokami. Chwycił jego biodro, by utrzymać go w miejscu, a palce jego prawej ręki ruszyły między rozchylone zachęcająco pośladki. Jim drgnął, kiedy trącił opuszkami jego wejście, a z jego gardła wydobył się cichy, nieco piskliwy jęk. Przekręcił lekko głowę, ale jeśli Sebastian liczył, że cokolwiek wyczyta na jego twarzy, zawiódł się, bo mężczyzna miał zamknięte oczy, a poczochrane włosy zakrywały mu czoło i policzek; nie przestając sunąć śliskimi palcami między jego pośladkami, pochylił się nad nim i wolną ręką odgarnął ciemne kosmyki do tyłu – i momentalnie nabrał pewności, bo Jim, pomimo wciąż wyczuwalnego napięcia w ciele, uśmiechał się w odrobinę kpiący, jakby wyzywający sposób.

Nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, lekko nacisnął palcami na jego wejście i zaśmiał się głucho, kiedy zobaczył, jak Jim rozchyla usta i wzdycha z przyjemności. Nie wchodził na razie do środka, drażnił go powoli, aż do momentu, gdy poczuł, że ten się rozluźnia, chociaż każdą komórką ciała pragnął zabrać się za niego i możliwie szybko ulżyć swoim pragnieniom. Przeniósł dłoń z jego policzka na kark, przytrzymał go i jednocześnie wsunął w niego palec, mocno i dość głęboko. Jim jęknął głośno, nie spodziewając się tego i momentalnie spinając; zanim jednak Sebastian się wycofał, poruszył biodrami, nabijając się na niego mocniej. Nie powiedział ani słowa, ale ledwo wyczuwalnie skinął głową, gdy dłoń na jego karku złagodniała i w efekcie odzyskał pole manewru.

Sebastian początkowo starał się być w miarę delikatny, wyczuwając, że Jim jest ciasny i chociaż nie miał tutaj własnych doświadczeń, a podniecenie zaburzało mu percepcję i pozbawiało zdrowego rozsądku, podejrzewał, że raczej rzadko z kimkolwiek zabawiał się w ten sposób – albo że dość długo tego nie robił. Mężczyzna jednak wił się pod nim, napierał biodrami na jego dłoń, a spomiędzy kolejnych westchnień i jęków dało się usłyszeć urywane słowo _mocniej_. Cóż… _filmy porno_ , dwa palce, więcej lubrykantu… i jeszcze więcej, gdy spojrzał między swoje nogi i bezskutecznie spróbował sobie wyobrazić, że niby miałby się w niego zmieścić. Jim wydawał się mieć inne zdanie na ten temat, bo próbował zmusić go do wzmocnienia ruchów i w pewnym momencie nieoczekiwanie poderwał biodra na tyle mocno, że _musiało_ to sprawić mu ból.

– Przestań – syknął Sebastian, ostrzegawczo zaciskając palce na jego szyi; Jim zakwilił, ale momentalnie znieruchomiał i kolejnym ruchom poddawał się ulegle, a jego rozedrgane ciało rozluźniło się jeszcze bardziej, jakby gest dominacji ze strony mężczyzny za nim poruszył go i tym bardziej przygotował do seksu. Był jednak grzeczny i spokojny tylko parę chwil, bo gdy Sebastian zaczął rozciągać go bardziej zdecydowanie, jego biodra ponownie się poderwały; tym razem zarobił za to znacznie mocniejszego niż wcześniej klapsa, po którym jego niemal pozbawione zrozumiałych słów prośby o _więcej_ i _teraz_ jeszcze się wzmogły. Rozsunął kolana szerzej i zaczął ocierać o poduszki, dostosowując się do coraz bardziej nerwowych ruchów Sebastiana.

– Już. Wystarczy z tym – wymamrotał w końcu i było to najbardziej spójne sformułowanie, jakie wypowiedział od dobrych kilkunastu minut.

Sebastian zamrugał i spojrzał na niego niepewnie, bo nieszczególnie zgadzał się w tej ostatniej kwestii… jednak, cóż, to Jim z ich dwójki był bardziej doświadczony, a porno to tylko porno, więc może powinien zmienić tagi, gdy wyszukiwał sobie w różowych portalach nowe filmy. Jego ręce wyraźnie drżały, gdy sięgał po prezerwatywę, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że Jim mógł zaplanować sobie to wszystko na ich samotny wyjazd tutaj – a odrzucenie podobnych rozważań nie było aż takim problemem, gdyż parę chwil później był już gotowy, klęczał między jego rozsuniętymi nogami i mocno naciskał dłonią dół jego pleców, utrzymując go w jednej pozycji. Wpatrywał się w niego jeszcze kilka sekund, chłonąc ten widok, to zupełnie poddanie się człowieka, którego uważał za pana świata i jedną z bardziej władczych osób, jakie stąpały po ziemi; w jego umyśle pojawiły się obrazy ze momentami, gdy Jim pokazywał agresję, wściekłość i morderczo-sadystyczne skłonności, a wszystkie one w połączeniu z tym, co miał przed sobą teraz, powodowały w jego głowie kompletny kołowrotek, w którym pożądanie mieszało się z ekscytacją i niezdrową fascynacją.

Parę chwil później wsuwał się w niego i wtedy – z jego głowy zniknęły absolutnie wszystkie myśli i zaczęły się liczyć tylko wrażenia. Jim był gorący i ciasny i nadal chętny, jego głos był rozedrgany i cokolwiek próbował powiedzieć, słowa zamarły mu w ustach, gdy Sebastian chwycił obiema dłońmi jego biodra i pchnął mocniej. Jakkolwiek wcześniej powątpiewał, czy Jim faktycznie jest fizycznie przygotowany, teraz widział i czuł, że jest, zdecydowanie _jest_.

Pierwsze pchnięcia wykonał dość płytko i w niezbyt dużym tempie, ale cała ta sytuacja, gdzie mógł nadawać wszystkiemu rytm, a jego zwariowany szef nie zmuszał go do rzeczy, na które nie miał ochoty… gdy to od niego zależało, co się dzieje, czuł się pewnie i był w stanie chłonąć z tego wszystkiego wyłącznie przyjemność. Pozbywał się oporów – zakładając, że jeszcze jakieś miał – z każdym kolejnym ruchem bioder, słuchał westchnień i jęków Jima, wpatrywał się w jego dłonie zaciśnięte na poduszce i gęsią skórkę na karku i ramionach, czerwony policzek częściowo zakryty włosami i kark, na którym widoczny był ślad jego dłoni. Jęknął z przyjemności i naparł na niego mocniej, czując, jak mężczyzna zaciska się na nim w idealnych momentach, jeszcze wzmacniając tym jego doznania.

Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy zaczął trzymać Jima wystarczająco mocno, by ten nie mógł się już poruszać i wymuszać na nim jakichkolwiek poczynań; mógł tylko ulegać i to właśnie robił, wydając z siebie coraz głośniejsze jęki, w miarę jak mężczyzna za nim stopniowo zwiększał tempo. Sebastian początkowo hamował się jeszcze przed daniem upustu pożądaniu, ale wielomiesięczna abstynencja i nadmiar pornografii w ostatnim czasie zrobiły swoje. Gdy w pewnym momencie, kompletnie zaślepiony pragnieniami, wbił się w niego do końca, Jim krzyknął, a jego palce zacisnęły się na pościeli tak mocno, że wszystko ścięgna i kostki odznaczyły się pod skórą. Sebastian znieruchomiał, a potem wycofał się parę centymetrów i parę chwil nie poruszał, wpatrując w jego drgające ramiona i plecy unoszące się nieregularnie przyspieszonym oddechem. W głowie wciąż wirowało mu od ilości wrażeń, gorącego wnętrza zaciskającego się na nim, dotyku skóry na biodrach Jima i błyszczącego potu na jego ciele, ale zachował na tyle świadomości, by dać mu chwilę i nieopatrznie go nie uszkodzić.

Mężczyzna nie odzywał się, ale po kilkunastu sekundach zaczął ponownie rozluźniać, a wreszcie sztywnymi palcami odgarnął sobie włosy z policzka i zerknął na niego ponad wygiętym ramieniem. Zagryzł dolną wargę, a potem uśmiechnął się wyzywająco, ewidentnie zachęcając go, by kontynuował; jakby dla podkreślenia tego faktu, spróbował unieść pośladki, lecz Sebastian go powstrzymał.

– Ok.? – wymamrotał, na co Jim skinął lekko głową i przymknął oczy, wzdychając głośno i z zawodem, gdy Sebastian wysunął się z niego niemal do końca; a potem jęknął przeciągle, kiedy wbił się w niego ponownie i zaczął wykonywać głębsze niż do tej pory, nieco szybsze pchnięcia. Pewniejsze o tyle, że pozbył się resztek wątpliwości, czy Jim aby na pewno przekonany jest do takiego układu i traktowania.

Jakiś czas rozkoszował się tego rodzaju bliskością i podnieceniem, zalewającym raz po raz jego ciało, ale stopniowo zaczął chcieć czegoś więcej… _bliżej_. Pochylił się nad Jimem i objął go ramieniem w talii, zmuszając do uniesienia się na ramionach i przylegnięcia plecami do jego klatki piersiowej. Gdy przycisnął go do siebie, ograniczył sobie możliwość swobodnego poruszania się w jego ciele, jednak teraz mógł dotykać skóry na jego brzuchu i klatce piersiowej, wyczuwać pod palcami twardość mięśni, a gdy sięgał niżej – przekonywać się w pełni, jak bardzo wszystko to podniecało również Jima. Trącał paznokciami jego sutki, naciskał na żebra a w końcu chwycił go jedną ręką za włosy, odsłonił mu szyję i czując, jak całe jego ciało aż pulsuje w oczekiwaniu na roziskrzone, satysfakcjonujące zakończenie, pochylił się nad nim i przyssał do jego karku, gdzieś na dnie świadomości zastanawiając się, jak Jim zareaguje, gdy po wszystkim ujrzy w lusterku potężną malinkę, której nie będzie się dało ukryć inaczej niż wysokim golfem.

Rozważania o jego reakcjach na _cokolwiek_ sprawiły, że poczuł, że pragnie widzieć je wszystkie już teraz. Kiedy tylko ta myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie, wysunął się z niego jednym ruchem, przekręcił go dość gwałtownie i popchnął całym ciałem na pościel, nie dając mu czasu na zorientowanie się w sytuacji. Wbił wzrok w zaczerwienioną twarz i krótko zacisnął palce na jego szyi, łagodniej niż wcześniej, ale dając mu tym sygnał, że ma się nie ruszać. Chwycił jego nogi pod kolanami i przycisnął mu do klatki piersiowej, zaś moment później nakierowywał się na niego ponownie. Inny kąt i pozycja, chociaż mniej wulgarna od poprzedniej, sprawiły, że zrobiło mu się gorąco, bo to teraz Jim wyglądał bardziej bezbronnie, bo mógł obserwować jego mimikę, która wreszcie nie miała w sobie nic z maski, podobnie jak wszystkie emocje na twarzy; bo teraz mógł pochylić się nad nim, zagłębić do samego końca i jednocześnie mocno pocałować go w usta, a każdy zduszony jęk ze strony Jima wydawał się w efekcie rozbrzmiewać w jego własnej głowie.

Był agresywny, lizał i ssał jego wargi a potem szyję, znów lekko zaciskał na niej palce, a mocniej na wilgotnych włosach. Czuł, jak przy każdym ruchu ociera się brzuchem o pobudzone do granic możliwości krocze Jima, a gdy wsunął rękę między ich ciała i objął go dłonią, w jego uszach zabrzmiał zdesperowany krzyk i prośba o _więcej_.

Po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu Jim wykazał się wyraźniejszą aktywnością, bo w pewnym momencie mocno objął go ramionami, wbijając paznokcie w skórę na plecach; skrzyżował kostki na krzyżu Sebastiana i nacisnął, zachęcając do wzmocnienia pchnięć. Teraz przy każdym kolejnym jęczał i wzdychał i gdzieś na skraju świadomości Sebastian zaczął zastanawiać się, czy on również wydaje z siebie podobne dźwięki… musiał wydawać, bo wszystko to działało na niego bardziej niż mógł sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrażać, jego lędźwie pulsowały i od orgazmu dzieliły go tylko sekundy.

Dochodził w nim intensywnie i mocno, mgliście rejestrując fakt, że Jim zaczął szczytować moment później. Dopadł jego rozchylonych warg, aż ich zęby uderzyły się o siebie, a wszystkie wrażenia skoncentrowały się w jego podbrzuszu i było to satysfakcjonujące i podniecające i przyjemne aż do bólu. Nie kontrolował ostatnich ruchów swoich bioder, niemal nie słyszał już niczego, zaciskał tylko dłoń na gorącym karku mężczyzny pod nim a drugą wciąż trzymał między jego nogami i rozkoszował się ostatnimi spazmami orgazmu.

Kiedy wszystko się skończyło, był tak kompletnie wyprany z sił, że z trudem uniósł się na ramionach, wysunął z niego i rzucił zużytą prezerwatywę na bok; opadł plecami na łóżko dysząc ciężko i z zamkniętymi oczami dochodził do siebie, próbując uspokoić kołatające wciąż od hormonów i emocji serce i przyspieszony oddech. Był kompletnie bezwładny, miał wrażenie, że jego ciało wciąż jest rozdygotane z przyjemności i czuł się tak wykończony, że nawet poruszenie palcami wydawało się być ponad jego siły.

Trwał tak minutę lub dłużej, zanim był w stanie uchylić powieki i zamrugać, aby wyostrzyć zamglony wzrok. Widział nad sobą sufit z ciemnego drewna oświetlany przedpołudniowym, zimowym słońcem, czuł zapach ich ciał, wody toaletowej i seksu, słyszał stopniowo zwalniający oddech Jima i…

Nadszedł moment, by spojrzeć na niego, a gdy to zrobił, przez głowę w pierwszej chwili przeleciały mu wszelkie pomysły na sposoby, w jakie jego szef może go za to zamordować. Jego twarz była wciąż zaczerwieniona, ale po rozbuchanej mimice nie było śladu, miał lekko rozchylone usta i wpatrywał się bez mrugania w sufit kompletnie pozbawionym wyrazu wzrokiem. Gdy wyczuł na sobie spojrzenie Sebastiana, gwałtownie odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i spróbował się przekręcić, jednak skrzywił się z bólu i opadł na bok wciąż mając zaciśnięte pięści i zęby.

– Jim… – wydusił Sebastian, widząc, że ten otwiera już usta, by coś powiedzieć. – Więcej tego nie zrobię, byłem pewny…

– Było fantastycznie – przerwał mu mężczyzna, na co Sebastian zamrugał kilkakrotnie, sądząc, że się przesłyszał. – Ty byłeś fantastyczny – dorzucił i wziął parę szybkich, głębokich oddech, po których głośno się roześmiał. – Boże, _nigdy_ nie było tak fantastycznie.

– Co…? – zdołał wydusić, a coś w jego tonie sprawiło, że Jim odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaczął niepohamowanie chichotać, pozostając w tym stanie dobrych kilka sekund. Kiedy wreszcie się uspokoił, spojrzał wprost w jego twarz, lśniącymi i rozszerzonymi oczami.

– Wcześniej myślałem, że będę musiał uczyć cię wszystkiego jak dziewicę i zaplanować ci scenkę do odegrania – oznajmił i uśmiechnął się szatańsko, po czym, udając, że nic go nie boli i próbując nie krzywić, przysunął się do Sebastiana i wyciągnął do niego ręce. Jego oczy stały się okrągłe i fałszywie niewinne, co w połączeniu z podpuchniętymi od pocałunków wargami i jednoznacznie wyglądającymi siniakami w miejscach, gdzie trzymał go Sebastian, dawało mieszankę, w jakiej tylko on mógł nie wyglądać absurdalnie lecz podniecająco. – Ale wiesz… dobrze, że nie wymusiłem na tobie dziś idealnego scenariusza, bo jakby było _jeszcze_ lepiej, to chyba bym tego nie przeżył.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co ci powiedzieć – wymamrotał nieco skołowany jego zachowaniem i słowami Sebastian, po czym przekręcił się do niego i znacznie ostrożniej niż w którymkolwiek momencie wcześniej objął go w talii ramieniem.

– Och, na początek nie musisz bawić się w delikatność – zaśmiał się i skinął na jego rękę, odzywając się ponownie dopiero, gdy Sebastian wzmocnił uścisk. – A teraz powiedz, że ci się podobało i będziesz to robił zawsze, gdy poproszę – dodał, po czym chwycił palcami jego szczękę, robiąc to w sposób, w którym nie było nic z jego bezbronności i uległości, jakie pokazywał podczas seksu.

– Podobało – zdołał wydusić.

– Hej, Sebby, więcej entuzjazmu! – parsknął Jim i trącił palcami jego dolną wargę. – Nadal się boisz, że przesadziłeś? _Nie-e_. Cholernie mi się podobało, co ze mną wyprawiałeś. Było lepiej niż z kimkolwiek z kim w życiu byłem. Jezu. Już rozumiem, dlaczego tak mnie do ciebie ciągnęło odkąd cię poznałem – stwierdził i wydął usta, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco, jakby liczył na to, że Sebastian wspomni na głos ich pierwsze spotkanie. – Świetnie. O co chodzi, Sebby? – spytał, a w rozbawionym tonie pojawiło się nieco powagi. – Nie mów, że masz kaca moralnego.

– Nie – odparł szybko i momentalnie zrobiło mu się głupio, że Jim tak to odczytał. – Ale widziałem nie raz, jak strzelasz komuś w łeb za zdecydowanie mniejsze przewinienia, niż zrobienie ci fizycznej krzywdy czy _pozbawienie kontroli_. Podobno nie lubisz tracić kontroli, a przed chwilą za wiele jej nie miałeś.

– Ależ kociaku, oczywiście, że miałem – parsknął i dość mocno przesunął paznokciem po jego wardze. – Wiesz czemu? Bo ci ufam. Przerwałbyś, gdybym powiedział chociaż słowo. Ale był ten… dreszczyk, który tak strasznie lubiłem i dla którego uciekałem tobie i reszcie ochrony z oczu.

– To nie brzmi zbyt logicznie – zauważył Sebastian, na co Jim zachichotał i musnął wargami kącik jego ust oraz policzek, co ten odczuł trochę tak, jakby był dzieckiem, które stłukło najpaskudniejszy wazon w domu i właśnie dowiadywało się, że nie dostanie za to kary, bo cała rodzina nie znosiła tego rupiecia.

– Gdy trzymałeś mnie za szyję, myślałem że zemdleję z podniecenia, więc, zdecydowanie, rób to częściej. Następnym razem chcę, żebyś mnie związał, ale tak porządnie, a nie tylko jedwabna chustka na nadgarstkach. Potem odegramy tę scenkę z pułkownikiem i szeregowcem… no już, Sebby. Głęboki oddech, wdech i wydech. I jeszcze raz. Wszystko jest w porządku, a ja jestem tobą zachwycony. Szef jest z ciebie dumny, żołnierzu – roześmiał się i pogładził go po policzku łagodniej, uśmiechając się przy tym i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku oraz najprawdopodobniej dostrzegając, że mężczyzna pozbył się już lekkich wątpliwości, czy aby nie przesadził. – No. W końcu. Nie chcemy chyba, żebyś się mnie przestraszył i stracił całą tą męskość, jaką dziś pokazałeś, hm? – spytał, lecz nie czekał na odpowiedź Sebastiana. – A wracając do planów na przyszłość, jak już zrealizujemy wszystkie moje ulubione fantazje, kupię ci jakąś męsko-męską odmianę Kamasutry i do wiosny przetrenujesz na mnie wszystkie pozycje – wymruczał, po czym musnął jego skroń, jednocześnie przybliżając się do niego, aż ich ciała się zetknęły. – Masz kondycję i przyda ci się ona w tych wszystkich opcjach, gdzie będziesz musiał się wykazać siłą i trzymać mnie w jakiś absurdalny sposób.

– Widzę, że jednak nie straciłeś charakteru i tylko _w trakcie_ seksu to ja rządzę – spróbował zażartować Sebastian, by ostatecznie się rozluźnić, ale w tym samym momencie Jim otarł się kolanem o jego krocze i śmiech zmienił się w cichy jęk. Chwycił go za udo, gdy spróbował zrobić to ponownie i przytrzymał w miejscu. – Nie kuś. Jakoś wątpię, czy powtórka tego rodzaju byłaby dla ciebie teraz przyjemna.

– Mam w głowie całą listę innych sposobów, na jakie mógłbyś mnie jeszcze dopieścić – odparł Jim, po czym przywarł do jego boku w podobny sposób jak przez wszystkie noce, gdy kładł się z nim w łóżku. – _Przytul_ – zażądał dziecinnym glosem, a gdy Sebastian spełnił jego polecenie, lekko przyciągając do siebie i krzyżując ramiona na jego plecach, uniósł głowę i wyszczerzył do niego zęby. – Cudownie. Już robi mi się żal, że jestem głodny i przydałoby się, żebyś wstał i się tym zajął.

– Liczysz _teraz_ na śniadanie? Wolne żarty.

– Byłoby miło, bo tak strasznie mnie wykończyłeś – oznajmił, udając, że znów zaczyna się krzywić.

– Serio? Podobno ci się podobało – parsknął, na co mężczyzna obrócił oczami. – Wiesz, szefie? – rzucił po chwili, przyciągając swoim pozornie profesjonalnym tonem spojrzenie Jima, gdy ten zaczął z trochę zbyt dużym zainteresowaniem wpatrywać się w jedną z blizn na jego klatce piersiowej. – Myślę, że możemy już wrócić do tematu renegocjacji mojej umowy. W świetle ostatnich wydarzeń pewnie powinieneś mi dopisać parę punktów. A ja z pewnością je zaakceptuję.

– Może jeszcze oczekujesz podwyżki? – zakpił.

– Jeśli mam robić śniadania, to przynajmniej dwukrotnej – oznajmił, po czym bez dalszych wątpliwości czy oporów, chwycił Jima za ramiona, przekręcił go na plecy i przycisnął do pościeli; roześmiał się, widząc zaskoczenie na jego twarzy i zanim mężczyzna zdołał zareagować, mocno go pocałował.

Przymknął oczy, kiedy Jim zaczął oddawać pieszczotę i wsunął palce w jego włosy. Było dobrze. Idealnie. _W końcu_. I nie miał pojęcia, jak kiedykolwiek mógł żałować poznania tego wariata, zostania częścią jego sieci, jego zastępcą, pomocnikiem i ochroniarzem oraz tarczą na wszystkie odloty… Jak mógł wściekać się o jego manipulacje i głupawe zagrywki – bo wszystkie one traciły na znaczeniu, skoro doprowadziły do momentu, gdy tarzali się w pościeli na irlandzkim odludziu i dla nich obu było oczywiste, że to ten właściwy układ między nimi. Praca, akcje, plany, rozgrywki, teatrzyki dla innych ludzi, a dla nich wspólne łóżko.

Wiedział to wszystko i wiedział, że kolejne kroki na pewno nie będą błędem i że żadnego z nich również nie będzie żałował.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taka konkluzja na koniec... scenki łóżkowe w dłuższych tekstach wychodzą jakby bardziej dobitnie i dają mi zdecydowanie więcej satysfakcji xD  
> Co do kolejnych fików: szukałam inspiracji okołobondowych i crackowych, jednak uznałam, że łączenie różnych universów raczej nie poszłoby mi dobrze. W efekcie prawdopodobnie zabiorę się teraz za średnio-dłuższy fik z Mycroftem i Jimem, którego buduje mi się w głowie ogólna wizja. Powiem szczerze, obawiam się, że to dość ryzykowne połączenie i tematyka mało popularna/interesująca, jednak jeśli nie zacznę pisać, to się nie przekonam, czy jestem w stanie się tym zająć... a Mycroftowi od dawna obiecywałam napisanie czegoś, w czym nie będzie aż taką szują ;)  
> Ach, możliwe też że ze względu na okres świąteczny przytrafi się najpierw coś mniejszego i okazjonalnego. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy ^^


End file.
